


Breadbasket

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Why does Remus have to make everything so sensual?





	Breadbasket

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Rare Pairs Table collection and my re-introduction to daily writing.

The restaurant was packed and it took way too long to be seated so when the waiter set the breadbasket down, Remus tore into it like the ravenous werewolf he was. He knew he was making noises but didn’t really register what they were until he looked up to find James staring at him wide-eyed and blushing.

“Sorry. Haven’t eaten anything all day. Is everything okay?”

“Um, yeah mate,” James spluttered then swallowed audibly when Remus moaned as he licked the butter off his long fingers. 

Moony was going to be the death of him.


End file.
